Cloaked Mystery
by anabananna258
Summary: When suddenly a mysterious cloaked person appears at Fairy Tail High School for Delinquents, Natsu finds himself very interested. Soon he finds himself trying to figure out who is under the cloak.
1. Chapter 1

**Cloaked Mystery**

* * *

My name is Destiny Vermillion, I go by my mothers last name because I hate my father, Zeref. I have no idea why Mavis married him but she did and now I'm stuck living with him.

I have caramel colored hair, it is quite long it goes down to my waist and its wavy. My left eye is a beautiful grass green, while my right eye is a blood red. There is a scare that goes from my eyebrow to a little under the top of my cheek, barely missing my red eye.

Ever since I was born my father has beat me. He wouldn't do it often because of mother; ever since she died it is almost every night. That is how I got the scare, he is usually careful about doing it where it will show. One night though, he was very drunk and I had come home late from a walk, he ha a knife and cut my face.

As you can expect I'm a delinquent. I have good grades, but I vandalize, am the leader of a gang, and steal.

I always wear a black cloak with white designs on it. Although no one has ever seen my face, known my name, or even known that I'm a girl; everyone knows who I am and what I do.

I always leave behind my mark after a crime, I will either drop or tape a little square of paper where ever I have committed a crime. On the paper is a drawing of a dragon with a broken wing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cloaked Mystery**

* * *

I am walking through the hallways of Fairy Tail High School for Delinquents. I am walking behind a short man with white hair, he is Headmaster Markov or for short Master.

As I walk behind the Old Man I hear people whispering, they are talking about me. I heard two girls next to the lockers say,

"_OMG like who the fuck is that? Why the fuck are they getting so much attention?"_

"_Lissana shut up! He might hear you! That's 'The Cloaked Dragon', I guess the rumors about him transferring here are true."_

"_Wait what! Lucy do you mean to tell me that the rummer was true!" _said the Lissana chick. I didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation because the Old Man and I had walking into the main office.

We were about to walk into the Old Man's office when a pink haired man caught my attention. He was staring at me, but he couldn't rally see me because of my cloak.

He was quite handsome, he had spiky pink hair, deep onyx eyes anyone could get lost in and a well toned chest. He was wearing dark jeans, black converse, and a red T-shirt with a black dragon on it, which showed off his muscles.

* * *

The Old Man was staring me down in his office. Most people would have been uncomfortable under the stare but not me.

"Now girl, why don't you take off that cloak so we can get on with things."

"Fine!" I pulled down the hood of my cloak, " Old Man listen here, just because my mother was like a daughter to you, and you know me and what I look like; that does not mean that I am going to be like a daughter to you. I don't want any special treatment, I just want to finish High School and get on with my life." I stated firmly.

Oh yeah did I forget to mention that the Old Man has known me ever since I was born, in fact, the was there for my birth.

"Oh but Destiny why are you so cruel to me, can't you see I just want to love you!" the Old Man said dramatically.

I just rolled my eyes and said "Look Old Man, I don't want anyone to know my name, face, or that I'm a girl. And do not act like we know each other."

We soon continued with the paper work that needed to be done.

After we finished everything the Old Man and I walked to the class I was going to be in. It was about half way through seventh period. Once we got to the correct classroom he told me to wait outside until he told me to go inside.

The Old Man entered and he told the class there was a new student and to make them feel welcome, he then called for me to enter.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I walked through the door, it didn't bother me though, I was used to it. I went to the front where he teacher told me to go.

She asked me my name but I stayed quiet like I always did. The Old Man realized this and spoke up saying

"Alright brats, this is D and he doesn't talk much so don't try to make him feel uncomfortable." then the Old Man left.

The teacher who was named Mr. Guildarts told me to go to take a seat next to Natsu. He turned around and continued the lesson, but I just stood there glaring at him.

He felt me glaring at him and slowly turned around to see me still standing there. He then realized I had no idea who this Natsu person was, and then told Natsu to raise his hand.

I saw the same pink haired boy for earlier wave at me. I then started to walk in his direction avoiding hands that wanted to pull on my cloak.

I soon sat down and started to take notes. I started to get really annoyed with this Natsu guy because he kept on staring at me. He stared at me for the whole class period.

When the bell rung I quickly stood up, gathered my things, and started to go to my next class.

* * *

I quickly reached my next class which was P.E. I walked in and looked at the board and it said that for today we were going to be fighting one on one.

I smirked knowing that I was going to get to beat up someone. The teacher introduced himself as Elfman. He started to explain how to fight for the people who had no idea and shouted random things about manliness.

After 20 minutes of watching others fight he called my name. I stood up, too my shoes off, and then walked to the mats. Everyone looked at me weirdly for taking my shoes off but I didn't care I knew I fought better with them off.

My partner was already there and he said

"Taking off your shoes? Big mistake." he has raven black hair, blue eyes, and he was smirking.

He wore jeans, black converse, and a dark blue T-shirt that showed his muscles.

Elfman came to us said the rules and then stepped aside. When he was off the mats he then shouted for us to start.

Gray immediately charged at me ready to punch my face, big mistake buddy. I easily dodged by simply going under his arm and then punched him in the gut quite forcefully.

Gray lost his breath for a couple seconds while I waited patiently for him to recover. Once he could breath again he glared at me and sneered

"You will pay for that!"

He then ran at me again. Only this time when he was close enough he went to kick me. I swiftly dodged by falling on my side and I kicked his foot that wasn't in the air and he face planted.

He quickly stood up though. I could tell he was angry now. The other students started to cheer for Gray, Gray then started yelling things like I was going down, but I only tuned then on and focused on the fight.

Gray ran at me and started to throw punch after punch I blocked each one with one hand. Once he was starting to get tired I aught his fist in my hand. Gray stared wide-eyed at me before I swiftly and gracefully flipped him over my shoulder and on the ground.

Gray didn't get up before Elfmen counted to five so I won the fight. I walked back to my shoes and put them on right when the bell rang dismissing school.

I left quickly to go to my locker with everyone staring at me. As I got lost trying to find my locker I ran into Natsu's back. He turned around and saw me on the ground, he grinned and held out his hand.

I was about to take it when I thought he will be able to tell that I'm a girl by my hand, so I stood up by myself gave him a bow as a silent apology and walked off to find my locker.

* * *

I got home rather late because I walked around the whole school trying to find my locker. I silently walked in knowing that if my father heard me i would be in trouble.

As soon as I walked through the door I heard his voice

"DESTINY! CARE TO TELL ME WHY YOU ARE SO LATE!" Oh no i thought as I took off my cloak threw it on the stairs and walked into the living room.

I was wearing a black mini skirt, a white v-neck, white thigh length socks, with black converse. I slowly walked into the living room knowing full well that an angry, drunk father awaited me there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cloaked Mystery**

* * *

As I stepped in the living room i was meet with a fist to my side. I fell to the ground not even flinching, to me and what i have been through that punch was nothing.

I looked up through my bangs which now covered my eyes and stared in my fathers black eyes, which I could see turning red with anger. My fathers eyes were special, they are normally black, but the turn red when he is angry. That is where I get my one red eye from.

As he glared down he repeated "Destiny why are you so late?"

I knew if I told him the truth about not being able to find my locker it would be worse. He would say something along the lines of having a stupid daughter and how I'm such a disgrace. Instead I just looked at him, my bangs covered my red eye so it was just my green eye, which was just like my mothers, looking up at him.

I saw his eyes soften just a bit before they were filled with even more anger than before. He pulled out the whip, which he always had with him, and started to whip me. Slowly my clothes and skin started to ripe.

I didn't scream, wince, or even flinch; I would not give him that satisfaction. I kept staring at him with my one green eye, soon he started yelling at me again.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! DON'T LOOK AT ME WITH HER EYES!"

". . ." I just kept silence as the whipping got more intense.

"YOU GOD DAMN FUCKING LITTLE GIRL!WHY WON'T YOU SCREAM?! WHY WON'T YOU CRY OUT IN PAIN FOR ONCE?! THIS WILL END MUCH QUICKER IF YOU DO!"

". . ." I still stayed silent, I knew that if I just screamed in pain this would stop or at least for tonight; but I will not give him what he wants. I will be strong, mother never would have wanted me to give up.

After about ten minuted he stopped whipping me. My shirt was on the floor shredded, my skirt was ripped in various places just like my socks. My back was drenched with blood that kept flowing out of me.

_'Is the beating over? Is it going to just be that long?' _I thought. As I was about to move to stand up, my father came over to be and started to kick me.

He kicked me in all my vital organs, I had blood in my mouth which I refused to cough out. I will not let him know that he was hurting me.

Soon he started to punch me. After about a good forty-five minutes of constant beating, he pulled me up by me neck, so I was as tall as him, my feet not touching the ground.

He then snarled in my face "You cunt, clean this up, get cleaned up, and stay out of my sight."

I silently obeyed and started to clean everything up. Once all the blood was cleaned from the floor I walked upstairs to my room.

I was sore all over so instead of taking a hot bath i took an ice cold one with ice to relax my muscles. I did this a lot so I wasn't affected very much by the cold touch of the water on my skin.

As I sat in my bath I started to think, I though about my mother, the friends I never had, and then a small smile cheeped up on my face with my last thought. _'I will sleep in my bed tonight, I won't have to sleep outside in the cold again'_

Once I got out of the bath the water was red because of my blood. I didn't mind right now. I was in a happy mood, I would get to seep in my bed for once in a while.

I walked slowly to my full sized mirror, I looked at all the scared, scratches, and cuts I had. I pulled out the medical supply kit from the cabinet to my left.

I started to clean, stitch, and wrap all my cuts. Once I was done my whole abdomen, legs and arm were wrapped. With my whole body wrapped my double D size boobs looked pretty much flat. I didn't care though, no one was going to see them anyways and big boobs makes it hard to fight with.

I got in spandex and a comfortable crop top and socks then slid into my queen size bed. I was so exhausted that I didn't even try to sneak downstairs to try and get food. Instead as soon as I lied down I was fast asleep.

The next morning when I woke up I was happy that I was able to sleep a full five hours, i felt so refreshed. Usually i barely sleep because nightmare plague me the second I close my eyes, but last night i dreamed of nothing and it was beautiful.

When I woke up I was about to get ready to go to school when I realized it was the weekend. _'Good thing I decided to start school on a Friday'_ I though happily to myself.

* * *

**Later at 11 A.M.**

* * *

I was dressed in a white mini skirt with a gold rim, a white crop top which also had a gold rim, plain white thigh length socks, and black converse.

I decided to put part of my hair into two high pig tails. I also made sure that my bangs covered up my scar and my red eye.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror and then went down stairs. I was about to put on my cloak but then the thought entered my mind '_I'm going to the mall to buy clothes, if I were the cloak people will know I'm a girl.'_Instead of putting the cloak on I folded it neatly and put it in my bag.

I then silently walked to the kitchen and wrote my father a note saying I was going to the mall and that I would have my phone with me. Knowing that he would kill me if I didn't let hi know where I was, and that h had company so it wasn't wise to disturb him.

I walked out of the house and started to walk to the subway station. Once i got to the subway I quickly got on and sat down.

As I waited for the subway to leave I realized how full it had gotten. That's when I saw an old man sanding trying to find a place to sit.

I expected one of the boys, there were about five in the group, to give the poor old man their seat. Instead, all I saw them do was just laugh at him.

I quickly stood up went over to the old man.

"Excuse me Sir, would you like to take my seat? I really don't mind standing at all." I said to the old man.

"Oh why thank you Miss, you are so kind," the old man then glanced over at the group of boys "I'm glad to see that some of the children now days are still educated and know how to be polite." he then smiled at me and went to sit down.


End file.
